The blue haired lovers
by AestheticPisces
Summary: Ash and Dawn sleep in a tent together. Jessie and James hear weird noises from inside a tent in the woods making sparks happen, Jessies just as bossy as ever and mean to Meowth. Smut, Humor, 4th wall break. Enjoy!


Ash: 16

Dawn: 14

James: 19

Jessie: 20

Brock: 18

(Having a hard time thinking of stuff to write, I've done way to much smut between Jessie and James, and I'm just not sure what and who to write about..Buuuut here's a random try with a smut story between Dawn and Ash, and team rocket are in it of course. If you are not a fan, please take a look at my other stories! Enjoy. (\\(00)/))

Ash and Dawn are sharing a tent together because of brock ripping the other one, he's staying at the pokemon center tonight, doing breeder research ect. It's currently 7 am in the morning, light blue color spreaded across the sky. Brock won't be back until 12 pm today.

Ash rolled over, with his drowsy dumbfounded morning look, slightly opening his eyes and looking at the time. "Fuck this shit.." He quietly mumbed, flopping back down onto his sleeping back, accidentally wacking dawn in the head in his "swift" movement, he tried to pull it off as he was just sleeping and accidentally hit his arm onto her head, he faked sleeping, with his arm stretched out on top of Dawn's head. "Hey! Ash! You-" Dawn paused, noticing he was just "asleep". "Oh" She quietly mumbled to herself. Dawn took this moment while he was sleeping to do something she's always wanted to do. She blushed, and kissed Ash's hand, cuddling into it. Dawn slowly moved Ashs' hand down to her nether regions, and slipped it into her panties, touching her pussy. Dawn slowly and carefully and steadily reached her soft hand down into Ash's boxers, grabbing his cock and rubbing it gently back and fourth, careful not to "wake" him. Ash was awake all right. He was REALLY awake now. He felt his cock stiffin and become rock solid. He's never experienced anything like this, in fact, he's never even masturbated before, the only time he's EVER felt pleasure down there is when one moring when he was 11 he found out rubbing himself against the bed felt fucking fantastic, but his mom walked in on him and had to stop. He has never felt the feeling a full hard on, until now. Dawn started rubbing faster, and faster, be as quiet as possible, this went on for a full 5 minutes until Ash accidentally let out a deep, hot moan. Dawn stood still in shock, stopping all her movement. Making Ash groan. "Dawn...Don't stop, please...I'm about to cum." Ash didn't really know what that meant, but he just knew somehow he was about to. "Ash...I'm sorry" Dawn was shocked, blushing, embarrassed. "Dawn don't be sorry, just please release me! I can't take it anymore!" Ash had never felt such a tight feeling, it gave him uncontrollable pleasure and pain, he needed to release, whatever that meant, Ash thought. "P-please..." Ash moaned and begged, nearly whining. "O-okay Ash." Dawn continued rubbing him up and down as fast as possible. "Oh, Dawn!!" Ash moaned loudly. Dawn was overwhelmed by this, she secretly pulled off her panties and without Ash really knowing, tugged down his boxers. She hopped onto him cowgirl style, kissing him hard, Ash slightly opened his mouth allowing entry, their tongues dancing, intertwining together. Dawn slowly sat down on Ash's hard on, it entered her. Making Ash lose it. "Dawn, wha-what is thi-" She started going up and down, fiercly, making Ash cry out her name. _"Dawnnnnnn!!~"_ He cried out, with a deep growl, he grabbed her hips, forcing him farther down inside her.

Meanwhile..."Prepare for tro-" Meowth said, nagging Jessie. Jessie wacked him upside the head. "Owwwws! Yous two have lost your touch!" Meowth scoffed, crossing his arms. "The important thing is, is we're catching that STUPID Pikachu once and for all today!!" Jessie huffed, fire in her eyes like a bitchy Flareon. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING BITCHY, NARRATOR?!" Jessie snapped. (You're welcome for 4th wall break) As Jessie and James got closer to the tent Ash was "sleeping" in. They heard..noises. "James, what's that noise?" Jessie walked closer to the tent, and realized it was moving and shaking. "Wild Pokemon perhaps?" James laughed awkwardly, almost making Jessie smack his dumb self. "No...Sex...They're h-having sex." Jessie blushed deeply, hearing the loud moans and growls coming from the tent. "Who...?" James asked, confused. "Ash and Dawn, who else, you birdbrain?!" Jessie and James crouched down as close as they could get to the tent, hearing loud moans, and seeing the shadow of Dawn riding Ash. Jessie felt herself get hot and flustered, wet, even, aroused, she wanted to fuck someone, too. James was feeling the same, he felt his cock stiffin inside his pants, tightlt, his hard on through his white pants was _VERY_ visible, he muffled a moan at the tight feeling in his pants. Tho Jessie heard and saw his face, she slowly looked down and her face became flustered, she's NEVER seem James like this, you know, a _man_ she thought, and his cock...it was so big. No, it was _huge_ even. Her eyes quickly darted back up at his face instead. "Y-you okay James?" Jessie stuttered, her body feeling ao hot, actually not wanting to toss James over a cliff for once, or call him names. "J-Jessie I need to go take care of something" James stuttered, muffling a moan and shaking his head. Precum was visible throigh his white thin pants, it was dripping off the tip of his cock, the tightness of his pants and movement against his cock with every breath and movement, he was going to explode. "James..." Jessie grabbed James' hand and they quickly ran off into the wood, all you hear is a faint cry from James, he came all over Jessies' face as they fucked over and over and over again until Meowth caught them, getting him drop kicked across the forest.

Ash slammed into Dawn over and over again. Ash felt her walls tighten around his throbbing cock. _"A-Ash~I'm gonna cum! I-m cumming!!"_ Dawn fell onto ash sinking her nails into his back as a shuttering orgasm spread through her body. _"D-Dawn I'm cumming!!"_ Ash bit his lip and arched his back while wrapping his arms around Dawn, his first ever orgasm, his body shuttered, he saw bursting flicking lights in his eyes while holding them tightly shut, not evwn knowing it, his moans were uncontrolable, making a long steady deep moan while his body released everything he had ever stored up inside him it felt like. Dawn screamed at how Ashs' semen felt bursting into her sweet, dripping wet pussy. Ash quickly released his tight grip from dawn, letting his head fall back, mouth agape, pants steady pants while looking into Dawns ocean blue eyes. "Dawn...You were my very first. I had never came before. Never had sex before or even kissed anyone before. I think I'm in love with you.." Ash wasn't the one to care about love, but right now, he felt it deep inside his heart. "Ash I've loved you ever since I met you.." Dawn cried, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him gently, still slightly panting from their fun. Ash took thia chance to slide his now flacid cock out of her. and cuddle with her naked. They didn't even realize the clock was about to hit 12 pm. They didn't care anyways. They knew they were going to be together, anyways.

5 minutes went by and thwy were already fast asleep, the clock hit 12 and Brock came hopping and skippong back, unzipped their tent to find them naked on top of eachother sleeping like babies. "Oh...Did I miss something?" Brock flusterdly said quietly.

 **The End.**

I may make this into an actual story with chapters! Let me know what you think and what I should do and who I should pair. I'll probably be doing an Ash and Serena story next. Who knows.


End file.
